The present invention relates to replacement skates for a scooter for use in the winter season. More particularly, this invention relates to two replacement skates that have been adapted to replace the two wheels on the scooter using the same screws which have attached the wheels to the scooter.
The scooter is either considered an amusing toy for children or a transportation means for adults. The dictionary definition for a scooter is that of a child""s toy consisting of a footboard mounted on two wheels with a long steering handle, propelled by resting one foot on the footboard and pushing the other against the ground. Unfortunately, the scooter has certain deficiencies in that it may only be used during the summer months or in climates where winter, ice, and snow do not a pose concern. For those who inhabit cooler climates, the winter, fall, and possibly spring months, provide snow on the gravel roads and ice covering most bodies of water. In such snowy and icy conditions, the scooter cannot be driven through the snow since the wheels will get stuck in the snow. Similarly, the scooter may actually be dangerous on ice, as there is a lack of sufficient friction between the ice and the wheels. This lack of friction prevents the wheels from gripping the icy surface.
The present invention seeks to overcome the above shortcomings by providing a set of replacement skates for the wheels on the scooter so that the scooter can be utilized in the winter months.
The present invention seeks to provide a set of replacement skates for a scooter. The replacement skates are designed such that each replacement skate can replace a wheel on the scooter. A kit may also be provided with a front end replacement skate and a rear end replacement skate. Both replacement skates have attachment means for fastening the skates to the scooter using the same pins and fasteners used to attach the wheels.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a replacement skate for a wheel on a scooter, the scooter having a first attachment means for attaching the wheel to the scooter, the replacement skate including:
a skate blade; and
a second attachment means located in the skate blade, the second attachment means matching the first attachment means such that the replacement skate can be used as a replacement for the wheel.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a replacement skate for a wheel on a scooter, the scooter having a footboard and a first attachment means for attaching the wheel to the scooter, the replacement skate including:
a skate blade;
a support structure attached to the blade, the support structure having a first cross-sectional area and a second cross-sectional area, the first cross-sectional area is larger than the second cross-sectional area such that the first cross-sectional area is oriented away from the scooter and the second cross-sectional area is oriented toward the footboard of the scooter; and
a second attachment means located in the support structure, the second attachment means matching the first attachment such that the replacement skate can be used as a replacement for the wheel.
In a second aspect, the present invention provides a set of at least two replacement skates for a scooter having a set of at least two wheels, the scooter having a footboard and a plurality of first attachment means for attaching each of the at least two wheels to the scooter, wherein each wheel is attached to the scooter with one of the plurality of first attachment means, each replacement skate including:
a skate blade;
a support structure attached to the blade, the support structure having a first cross-sectional area and a second cross-sectional area, the first cross-sectional area is larger than the second cross-sectional area such that the first cross-sectional area is oriented away from the scooter and the second cross-sectional area is oriented toward the footboard of the scooter; and
a second attachment means located in the support structure, the second attachment means matching one of the plurality of first attachment means such that the skate can be used as a replacement for the wheel.
In a third aspect, the present invention provides a kit for replacing two wheels on a scooter with two replacements skates, the scooter having a footboard and a first attachment means for attaching the two wheels to the scooter, the kit consisting of:
at least two replacement skates, each replacement skate having:
a skate blade;
a support structure attached to the blade, the support structure having a first cross-sectional area and a second cross-sectional area, the first cross-sectional area is larger than the second cross-sectional area such that the first cross-sectional sectional area is oriented away from the scooter and the second cross-sectional sectional area is oriented toward the footboard of the scooter; and
a second attachment means located in the support structure, the second attachment means matching the first attachment means such that the skate can be used as a replacement for the wheel.